One Year Later& other shorts
by Kurohana806
Summary: Ch1. Dave's been on the meteor for one year. One year exactly, one year since they entered the game, one year since their lives turned upside down, one year since HE died. Dave goes back and makes a new memory in the past memory. Ch2. It's been a whole sweep now and Karkles' think pan is just too weighted, maybe Dave, as "insufferable" as he is, can make this day hurt a little less
1. Chapter 1

One Year Later

Dave Strider

Knight of Time

Insufferable prick

Bulge licker

Cool kid

Nook sucker

I'm called a bunch of things... but there's one name I actually fucking miss...

Little man.

Today's the eve of our one year in the game, the eve when shit hit the fan... the eve of his death. One whole fucking year... and I've done shit. I leave my room and go toward the kitchen, Karkat's there reading his shitty romance novel, Rose is drinking already... it's technically 5 o clock somewhere, but this is morning or some shit on this meteor. I grab some poptarts Rose alchemized forever ago and make sure my cool facade is in place. I eat the toaster pastries while looking around.

"Where's TZ?" I ask bored

"Probably larping in your metallic cylindrical mock-tribe." Karkat growled

"So she's playing in Can Town, kay." I nod

"Gog, that's what I fucking said Dave." He huffed, "Now shut your chute, this is the best part." He mumbled

"When is it not with you Kittykat? It's literally 'the best part' from front to back cover for you." I smirk

"Whatever Stridouche, I don't expect you, a half-developed think pan holder to understand great literature." He snarled before turning back to his book.

"Dude, you're reading 'the jealous feeling auspitice breaks out of her shy demeanor to go after her one true kismesis in a bloody battle that will leave them bleeding and half dead while the third member in their party reveals their red feelings towards her and together they form a mutual red and black trifecta of feels.' spoiler alert Karkles, they all get together." I snort

"I got that from the title Strider, what's really artful is the way the story is told, so go defecate on someone else's happiness and leave me to my novel!"

"Fine fine. See ya Crabkat." I wave half assedly and turn

"Your nicknames are still shitty." He grunts out as I turn, I sigh... that wasn't as fun as our usual bickerings. Maybe TZ'll be more-

"Honk"

Oh fuck all that in particular. If she's getting the troll-mack on with the clown I'm out. I see the Mayor but he's drinking his Tab, and when the Mayor gets his drink on you leave the man be. He's a man with a mission and is to drink that overly sticky liquid and expand the glorious metropolis that is Can Town. I sigh again and make my way to my room.

"Dave" I turn and see a Non-aglow Kanaya with a small package.

"Sup Kanaya?" I ask

"I was told you like apples correct?" She asked

"Hells yeah, did Rose finally get my AJ?" I smile at the thought of finally getting to have some again.

"Well no... but I thought you may find your 'irony' in this..." She held up a white knitted sweater with red sleeves like my old shirt and it had a derpy looking apple on the front.

"Holy shit" I looked at it, Kanaya had made me an ironic sweater...

"If it is not 'rad' enough I'm sure I can make adjustments..." Kanaya assured

"Nah, this is great Kan... really." I nod as I take it from her hands and even throw her a small smile. "Thanks"

"Well Rose informed me last night it was one of your Earth years since we embarked so I thought this was an anniversary of sorts." She smiled sadly, "Though... I don't think I will tell Karkat..." Oh yeah... he saw the massacre go down.

"Yeah... we shouldn't bring it up. I'm gonna go to my room and try this sweet thing on, see ya." I turn away and head back to my room. I open the door and lock it behind me, I look around, pile of weapons... my card suit covered sheets on a bed... my time/turn tables... I look at the sweater and picture my old broken disk shirt... Its like... my old place... when HE was still around...

Bro.

I felt my fingers twitch subconsciously, trying to bend, scratch, and mix time back so I could see him.

This time I gave in... I felt the familiar shift in time and felt my body get smaller, and younger. I opened my eyes...

I was a crow.

Just like my dreams. I shook my head and turn as I heard a familiar sound.

Metal scraping on metal.

There's past me and... Bro, he's winning... Dominating the fight really, I'm younger in this one... 10 maybe. He's flashing around... wait for it, yup. There's lil Cal, and down I go... Bro just grabs Cal and holds his hand down... Oh, he's helping me up. It's my 10th birthday... The time he helps me up and then.

"Not bad Little Man, you actually came close to dodging Lil Cal. Speed up though dude..." He said

His voice... I haven't heard it in so long... Its something that made me happy. and sad... and reminded me of when he'd tease, to when he'd compliment me in rare moments.

"Whatever Bro, shit can't believe you're making me bleed on my birthday." Me whines bored

"Don't be a whiner Dave, even if it's your birthday you gotta be ready..." He replied, he smirked but I saw something I didn't before flash in his smirk; Bro flashed away and kid me sat there before laying back down. I flew down an sat at the living/Bro's room window. I saw Bro sit on the futon with Cal and sigh softly. He held Cal in his hands and looked down at him. "It's going to be about 3 years from now... I gotta stop being soft on him now Cal..."

I watched as he sighed again before ordering a pizza for dinner and watched as past me came down while Bro had put ironic candles into the pizza. I watched as past me blew them out and smuppets suddenly fell on my past self. I cackled at how pissed I was then but now... I almost... nah I DO miss it... Then we watched TV until my 10 year old self passed out on Bro's shoulder. I watched him pick me up, I flew to the next window watching him carry me to my room, slip off my shades, and... oh...

he kissed my forehead. "Night little man... It's going to have to be harder hear on..." He pulled out a proper katana in a box with a bow and put it on my table. "Don't hate me for what's to come... I have to...prepare you."

I flew back to his room/living room and sink onto the futon. I wanted to cry... But I'm a fucking crow. I tapped on the glass and Bro turned, he watched me, but I couldn't talk... So I tapped my beak on the glass, in time with an old beat of his he taught me. I saw his eyebrow quirk up and he came torward the window slowly. I kept tapping the glass, I stopped when he opened the room window. He leant on the windowsill and looked at me

"Well aren't you a rad crow." He smirked I cawed lowly hoping I sounded smug, he nodded like I had. "Cool." He started to pat some soft but still sick beats with his hands and I tapped the glass in time with him. He yawned after a while but I just stared at him before  
I flew in the room. "Hey whoa Crow-boy this ain't a birdhouse." He smirked I just cawwed softly and went to the pizza box, I tapped my beak, scrapping it across the soft, greasy cardboard and cawwed when I finished. Bro walked over and looked at my message. I saw his eyes widen from the side of his shades and he looked at me.

"Dave..."

I cawwed but felt my time start to run out, I tapped on the box again and felt myself start to fade away.

"Me too little man..."

I opened my eyes and I was back in my room, I looked around and sighed again. I grit my teeth and pulled out my iphone, playing the first song I had ever remixed; Bro's. I laid back and knew I wouldn't ever be able to go back to that time. I thought back to the note and smirked, it was so uncool.

"I don't hate you." and at the end I just tapped out a shitty heart. I close my eyes feeling us about to pass through a dream bubble remembering Bro's words...

"Me too little man."


	2. Chapter 2

GoggleHeadOtaku:

1'm cry1ng from th1s sad cut3n3ss now.

\- I am soory this made you cry, but I'm also flattered this was able to touch you.

abuseBookishGray:

...

I think my heart just broke.

I always loved Bro and Dave's relationship (even if it was an ironic and unspoken bond) and this was an absolutely genius way of expressing it. Gog, that was amazing ;)

-Thank you, I know they seem like an anti-social family, but I figured they had awkward yet, deep bonds to each other. Thank you.

abuseangelicTactics:

This.

Owwww. My feels.

They burn.

Dave and Bro's relationship always seemed like an extremely misunderstood thing until Dave noticed that it was so much more than just Strifes and puppets. I'm so glad people like you were able to make a beautiful story like this. Thank you for this, and I'd appreciate it if you wrote more.

_ I'm so glad you liked it, and you all inspired me to add to the collection once inspiration hit, so thank you for not only reviewing, but spurring me on!

Guest:

I almost cried. I never cry at fan fics. You motherfu-

-I'm a motherfucka, I know, but I'm gonna seem even worse when I say I'm glad I was able to make something grab ahold of your heart.

My awesome Followers,and Favorite-rs

BookishGray

Takeru1996

angelicTactics

Dimple Bracegirdle

GoggleHeadOtaku

WarAngel24

*I want to thank you guys for your reviews, following/favoriting and basically loving this short story, because I was inspired by 1. you all, and 2. This cover of Stay With Me I decided to have a DaveKat moment, and going along with the theme, I've named this arc: One Sweep Later. I really hope you like it, and I continue to grab your heartstrings and feels.

Video Link here:  watch?v=IcTmSgqfCFo

**And as a shameless self-plug I have an ongoing (Almost 30 chapters) story called Ironically Sugoi, featuring the main cast of Homestuck, (Alphas, Betas, Trolls, Cherubs, and even Hussie.) It'd be sweet if you would check it out! Alright, enough of these author words on to- story words!

One Sweep Later

Dave Strider, the Knight of Time here, I was just killing my own god-tier dominated element when I heard a knock over my iPhone's mix. I flash over and open my door to see Karkat looking... well like Karkat. Tiny, grumpy, small, grouchy, nubby, and bitter... but also tired. He doesn't even comment on my shirtlessness.

"Sup Karkles?" I smirk, he just shrugs and moves past me silently before sitting on my bed. He rubs the mattress a little and sighs before flopping down. I shrug to seem relaxed but he's kind of worrying me... I sit next to his legs and peer down at him through my shades. "C'mon Kitkat what's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong right now Dave?" Karkat softly growls

"Whatcha mean?" I ask. I have a feeling, I mean I AM the fucking Knight of Time but I don't want to say it if this is just some angst about another thing altogether.

"Kanaya's too busy to hang out because of your soporifically induced ecto-sibling, the Mayor is so out of his gog-damnedthinkpan because I think he actually drank too much of the adhesive like substance "Tab" and don't even get me started on my ex-moirail having hate snogs with my once red-as-my-mutant-fucking-blood flush crush..." Karkat ranted with a snarl at the end.

"Shit, I didn't think you knew about that..." I sigh, "Sorry man... It just wasn't my place to tell you, nor did I want to be the guy to figurativly break your blood-pumper." I smirk, I feel a bit releived as it wasn't what I thought it was until Karkat turned over.

"Yeah... I know Dave..." he sighed, "I figured it out and... I guess it just fucking sucked ass. I mean like it wasn't a lance to the bulge enough that they were being criminally sneaking around, but the fact that once I had known and even tried to converse about their shitty kimesisness and my disapproval of Terezi's declining safety, they had all their non-existant self-righteousness take over and say I, I was the fuckass."

"Wait what, no way. TZ said that?" I asked

"Well she didn't deny anything Gamzee rage-honked at me..." Karkat whispered

"Shit Karks... when'd this feels smackdown happen?"

"Well not that I have your exact chronological measurements down but... two hours ago. Past me walked away and now current me is just.. tired." He sighs again

"... Sorry bout that dude." I look away from him and wonder how'd that feel if John all up and said 'fuck off' after all our friendship. "That sucks dick... like all of the dick..."

"You're as eloquent as always dumbass." Karkat says, but I can hear the slight chuckle

"You want anything?" I ask

"I just want to recuperate in your oddly plush rectangle." Karkat sighed before sinking deeper into my mattress.

"Sure." I lay back by him but after a moment, even with as soft as it sounds and as quiet as he is... even over the music... I hear Karkat sniffle. I ninja-ingly sit up and lean over him, "Kitkat..." I whisper, he's staring straight out in front of him, and light red tears are trailing down his face silently. "...Karkat... Look at me." He only blinks and stays silent. I sigh and capchalog my shades, "Look at me Karkat." I say firmer, he glances at me and I do seem him register my shadeless eyes but he just closes his eyes and whimpers. I move my arm under him and pull him against me. "C'mon man... stop bottling up."

"It's b-been a sweep..." He murmured under my chin, "A whole gog-damned sweep, and I'm the fuckass who caused it all Dave..." He sniffled

"No it's not Karkat... It's this doomed timeline... that's why we scratched..." I whisper, I start to rub Karkat's back through his sweater and he just shakes his head. "There's still some hope..."

"Dave... What redone timeline would ever make me feel better at having seen my friends murder eachother?" Karkat deadpanned "Eridan killing Feferi, Kanaya killing him, Terezi stabbing Vriska, Sollux half killing himself to save us all, while Gamzee went insane and killed Equius and Nepeta, a girl's who's feelings I never got to accept because I couldn't... couldn't reciprocate." Karkat mumbled

"Kat, this is a shitty excuse for an answer but... shit happens." I sigh, "I mean not to try and one-up your pain or anything but this IS the second year or sweep what the fuck ever anniversary of my Bro dying... With his own sword, while defending a different timeline me-turned sprite who came back to save us since Jade and John had already died." I rant to him, "I mean, shit man... I'm supposed to be able to control time... and shit's not working. My gears, clockworks, hands, and cogs are so out of sync with the timelines I can't even begin to wrap my head around it. How do you expect to? The only one who probably could is our intoxicated seer... and that's probably why she's drinking that shit." I continue to rant

"..." Karkat stopped sniffing so I pulled back and looked at his face, his eyes were slightly puffy and his cheeks stilled stained a little red. Pretty fucking pathetic...ly adorable... shit.

"So do you get it Karkat? We're shit at it but we need to try and keep shit together if not for us, than our friends... dead or not." I whisper

"Gog, we're shitty knights." Karkat snorts before leaning into my chest. The music changes and I start to sing...

(PLAY THE SONG)

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

I hold Karkat closer and keep singing, he starts to hum along as the song goes on a soft piano loop. I rock us a bit and I feel Karkat lean up and kiss my cheek.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

I start to stand up, holding Karkat and laying him down

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

I lay next to him and pull up the red blanket to his chin while he moves to rest under my chin. He keeps humming and I start to comb my fingers through his hair.

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control_

I smirk a little as this reminds me to put my stoic mask back on before I leave the room.

_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

At this line Karkat sits up and ditches his shirt, now were both topless, but he just wraps his arm around my waist while I move mine to stroke his cheek and move my arm under his neck, letting t bend and hold his head to my chest while I continue stroking his hair and horns.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

I keep moving my hands through while Karkat softly purrs in my arms. I sing and do some soft "whoas" and coo in his ears,

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

He purrs a little louder with a couple chirps before leaning back to look at me, I smirk and repeat the last chorus,

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

Karkat kisses my cheek again and blushes, muttering "thanks". I sigh and stroke his cheek before I lean in and kiss his forehead.

"Darling, stay with me?" I ask softly quote

"You're insufferably sappy even for me right now Strider... but yeah... I'm too tired to move right now anyway..." He murmurs

"M'kay Karkles." I sigh smiling and pull him back against my chest. I don't know if we're "pale bros" or whatever... but this isn't love...

At least not yet...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for being my new story follower: Soursugar88, seriously. You rock.

One Meeting Later

Dave Strider here, I just watched my alter-Bro, Dirk fly away with some snoozing Lalonde... Shit... He... he looked just like Bro. He sounded just like Bro. He even acted like him... just all up and pops out of nowhere, says a cryptic but cool as fuck one-liner and bounces. Probably to save the day. Again.

Just like fucking last time...

I strifed with Bro and all he said was that I couldn't abscond.

How fucking right he was. I couldn't run from the fight...

I couldn't run from the meteor he slashed in half to save me...

I couldn't run from the game and all its fucked-up-ness.

I couldn't even abscond from his body... I just stared at it while I wanted to take out his gog damned blade. Now I see this exact replica of my Bro all here and still infuriatingly cooler than me... and I want to run.

I want to run away from him...

I want to run to him...

I never want to see him again...

I want to grab him and make sure he doesn't leave...

I want to scream at him because he's Bro...

I want to cry because he isn't Bro...

I want to smile unironically and hug him...

I want him to smile at me too...

Fuck... I don't even _know_ what I want anymore. I don't want my Bro to see how much I've fucked up... but I want him to be here, even if all he does is smirk and tell me to "man up Lil' Man." I want Bro... not "Dirk" but I can't have Bro... and we need Dirk... I can't abscond this time...

I won't abscond this time...

This time I'm heading straight in. And I know Bro won't be here to save me... But I'll be here to save Dirk. I'll have his back.

I hope he'll have mine too.

Dirk POV

I'm tugging Roxy back with me but my mind's still stuck on the my bro's lookalike I saw. I sigh, was he always so... bright? I thought the bro I came from was all badass... I mean he was a guy who built an anti-conforming multi-million dollar empire of irony, while he battled and won against the ICP Presidents of the World... Yet that guy...

looked weak...

beaten down...

unsure...

scared... but ready... for what I don't know... he had a shadow to his eyes that said he's been through hell here in Sburb... but he was so...

Full of Life...

I saw a flash in my lens.

autoResponder began pestering timeausTestified

AR: How are you feeling?

TT: Nothing special

AR: I know that's not the case man.

AR: Because I am robo-sympathizing with this moment and I do feel something.

TT: Yeah well good for you Pinocchio, you're practically a real boy. Congrats

AR: Dirk, I know you've never met your ecto-biologically related brother before but I know this isn't nothing. Because I'm feeling something...

TT: What

AR: That is the thing... it's ...something...

AR: What about you? How do you feel?

Anger... frustration... disappointment... sadness...

TT: I don't know

TT: He wasn't all that

AR: What do you mean?

TT: Well... he just didn't live up to the hype I guess?

AR: Why would he? This is an alternate... I doubt you hold much of a candle to this guy's Bro

AR: Plus your brother lived in a repressed civilization. This guy, not so much.

Fuck I hate when AR's right...

AR: You know I'm right...

AR: I bet you're just upset because all the things you saw on his face was the same.

TT: Same as who? I never met my bro.

AR: Same as you, he's scared and human just like you.

He looked like me...

AR: Plus not everything you felt towards him was negative...

AR: Because I felt something too...

TT: What?

AR: Warmth... a kind of anxiousness that makes me want to see what's next...

TT: That's hope.

AR: That's ironic... He brings you hope huh? Not Jake?

TT: Shut up

AR: I'm just saying

TT: Well stop.

timeausTestified ceased pestering autoResponder

timeausTestified blocked autoResponder

I sigh as I tug Roxy along further...

Fuck...

I really hate when AR's right...

He does bring me hope...

"Dave huh?" I whisper... I look up and smirk, "I've got your back... let's wreck this shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone new!

Kylia Skydancer

demonwindy

BlackFeathers 17

And thank you all for your reviews!

Skydancer:D I hope there's more to this!

-Maaaaaaybe

demonwindy: Oh wow. Is there more? If so I'd love to see it. This is so beautiful and full of Strider brotherly love.

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe

BlackFeathers 17: omygod please keep going this is f*** fantastic

-Thank you, I might these are all shorts that I might expand on soon!

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY: IRONICALLY SUGOI, IT'S MY FIRST AND I PROMISE IT ISN'T TOTAL SHIT!

(I might make this a short story, maybe even expand it to a full blown story but for now:)

One Song Later (Part 1?)

Dave Strider here, I'm in the campas radio booth, it's currently 11:59PM and I'm a minute from my cue... and now. I push the button and my ON AIR light starts to shine

"Hey cool cats, and thug pugs, it's Turntech here to bring you the begining of the night shift. Let's start this AM properly with some rock." I flip on a disk and let it start up, "This first jam is from an ironic DJ, LikeaHuss here's his remix of Kill You Dead." The song kicks in and I let the soft beats roll through the system in the booth. I start moving around the booth in my wheelie chair and grab my next few choices and getting the phones ready for any request callers. I know one in particular will call at 3 on the dot. I sit and keep the beats coming out steady and let the music pulse over me. I know he's going to call soon, and I never really paid much attention to him but he's the funniest shit and always wants me to play a love song... I never really played his requests but he always called with them.

I glance at the phone right as 3 hits and it starts to ring, I answer and smirk, "DJ Turntech here, how may I help you?"

"Shut your noise trap you insufferable douche..." I hear a raspy voice reply

"Damn all that foul language is gonna rot my ears, I'll be out of the job then." I chuckle back

"Good, then maybe then they'll hire someone with actual musical taste." He growled

"Heheh, then you'll be pleasent right?"

"Yeah sunshine and fucking rainbows... just... can you play something... happy?" He sighed

I don't know why but I wanted to ask if he was alright... even though he's a stranger. "Uh sure dude, any requests?" I offer

"...No" He whispered and hung up, I never put him on the air since we tended to curse but now I'm glad I kept us private... he seemed beaten down. Maybe classes were getting to him. I went up to my computer set up and looked for a good mix and grabbed the mic.

"Hey there, it's about time to wrap this up guys but before I do, there's one last song and a message from yours truly: don't give up." I hit play and let "Don't you worry child" start playing... I don't know why but tonight I wanted to really keep talking to my crabby caller.

Karkat's POV

I hung up and waited to see what song he'd choose. I hugged my pillow and willed myself not to cry again as I stared at the 2 letters in front of me. One I fucking knew was coming and had accepted, the other being a surprise that made the first hurt so much more...

I heard the song end and mister "cool kid" or Turntech or whatevers voice came back on... I hated how smooth it was. He was probably a douchebag anyways...

""Hey there, it's about time to wrap this up guys but before I do, there's one last song and a message from yours truly: don't give up."

...He gave me a message? The music started and I heard it... Wow... had to be this song huh? I sat up and sighed rubbing my eyes with my sweater sleeve. I looked at the letters and heard the lyrics, "don't you worry child, Heaven's got a plan for you..." I grabbed the letters and threw them away. "Fuck them. I can do this..." I growled

"Well that's it for tonight, Turntech out, and to all the listeners still up, stay cool, be chill, and have a little fun. Even if it's ironically stupid looking. Just give those haters out there zero percent of your shits."

I turned my radio off and crawled into bed. I saw my bedside table clock read 3:33 and knew I was going to be sleepy tomorrow. Whatever... I'm always grouchy...

I sighed and hugged my black and grey pillow, wishing it were someone warm...


End file.
